


THE MEANING OF LOVE FOR HUTCH AND STARSKY

by ksstarfire



Series: THE MEANING OF LOVE [1]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Humor, M/M, The meaning of love., relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire





	

"Starsk,  
I love your hair Starsk.  
I love how soft it is when you lay your head on my chest.  
I love to run my fingers through it, nuzzle my nose in it.  
I love your deep blue eyes and how they sparkle with your laughter.  
I love how the color deepens as I make love to you.  
God, how I love your smile.  
How it shines when you see me.  
It’s impossible not to smile back when I see it.  
I love your heart.  
The kindness and caring and love it contains.  
And I love how you give all that it contains to me.  
I love how brave you are, how unselfish you are, what a gentle spirit you possess.  
There’s nothing that I don’t love about about you."

"Hutch,  
I love your body.  
I love how your cock gets hard whenever you see me.  
Are we done with this ‘love’ thing?  
Can we fuck now?"

And they did... both make love and fuck, laughing the entire time.


End file.
